A Tale of Kieran
A Tale of Kieran Treść Oryginał= A Tale of Kieran by Vegepythicus, editor Librarian's Note: The recorded tales of Kieran the Bard fall into three categories: the Woodland Cycle, Castles and Kings, and an unnamed cycle of lusty tales (recently destroyed by mysterious accident). Some are in the bard's own hand, while others, mere shadows of the originals, remain only as bedtime tales for children. The structure exemplifies the helical form favoured by listeners about the hearth on a long winter's eve. As to whether they describe real events, be allegory, or be mere entertaining fancy, the reader must decide. Kieran was on the road from Wren to Fairtree, when he grew weary from the midday sun. His boots were tight and he thought to remove them for a bit in the shade of a nearby oak (oaks being a favourite of bards). This particular oak was venerable and gnarled, with sturdy branches that dipped and swooped, nearly touching the ground in spots. From its shade Kieran watched the forest creatures playing in the warm sun. But for the rustling of leaves, high above, the only sounds were of butterfly wings and birdsong. "What a peaceful day," Kieran thought as he watched a butterfly drift by, "What a beautiful day! In truth, since bards first told tales, has there ever been a day more peaceful and beautiful than this?" He drank from his waterskin and, taking his lute from its sack, cleared his throat and began to sing: "Oh, the maidens of Wren are passing fair ... ...with breasts like melons, and flaxen hair ..." He had just taken a deep breath to bellow the lusty chorus when a small, feminine voice said, "Kind sir ..." He leaped to his stockinged feet, his face flaming red. "Who's there?" he cried. The small voice repeated, "Please, sir, if you will be so kind ..." Kieran looked about but saw no person or creature addressing him. "Pray thee," he cried. "Show thyself or have cause to fear my dagger." (He tried desperately to remember where he had last seen it.) "Whether thee be friend or foe, pray thee show thyself now." The small voice replied from above him, "Kind sir, thou hast no cause to fear me, and I am in need of help. Can thou find it in thy heart to aid me?" He looked up and saw naught but a small robin's nest, three branches above him. Climbing swiftly, he found a robin with three tiny robinlings, their mouths open wide. "Good mother robin," he asked, "Can it be thee who addresses me thus?" "Kind sir," she replied, "I have hurt my wing and it will be at least a day before I might fly. If my children do not eat soon, they will die. Would you be so kind as to bring a fat, juicy meal? Would you find a caterpillar or earthworm or grub for my children?" Now, Kieran was kind of heart and it was not within him to refuse a plea such as this, so off he went into the forest. Searching under some mulberry leaves, he soon found a small green caterpillar. It seemed a perfect meal for young robins. Plucking it from the leaf upon which it fed, he prepared to hurry back to the oak when he heard a tiny voice. He opened his hand and the caterpillar looked up at him with her big brown eyes wide with fear. "Kind sir," she said, "wouldst thou kill me so thoughtlessly?" Kieran scratched his head in puzzlement and the caterpillar continued: "When thou cooled thy feet beneath the oak, didst thou not find joy in my parents' beauty as they danced before thee in the sun? I, too, am soon to change. Wouldst thou deny thy successors the joy of my dancing? And if I do not live to have children, how will thine own children find such joy? Please, sir, would not an earthworm serve the needs of the robinlings just as well? Kieran looked into the eyes of the caterpillar and knew that he could not feed her to the robins. Carefully, he placed her beneath her mulberry bush and continued his search. Near a rushing brook, Kieran found a flat stone that, when moved, revealed a juicy earthworm enjoying the cool moist earth. "Aha." he thought. "As nice as the caterpillar may have been, this truly seems a more fitting meal for young robins." He had no sooner plucked the earthworm from it's cool abode (where it had been frantically trying to burrow away from him), when he heard a voice so faint he might have imagined it: "Kind sir," he thought he heard, and Kieran looked in his hand. The worm continued: "I am but a lowly creature, it's true, but might I plead such case that I have?" Kieran rolled his eyes skyward as the worm sat up and seized its chance. "I am not a lowborn worm like others you might find. No, I am a prince among earthworms. I come from an ancient lineage. My ancestors burrowed the earth when fires belched from black pits throughout these lands. I command millions like myself. Were it not for my loyal followers, you, good sir, would be up to your neck in leaves, tree trunks and mouldy carcasses. I'll make a bargain with you. If you release me and choose, instead, a pathetic grub for the robinlings, I will dispatch an entire clan of earthworms to keep your foreyard clean and sweet-smelling for as long as ye shall live." The earthworm looked hopefully at Kieran (while calculating the distance to the ground). "Good sir, what say ye?" Kieran was beginning to lose his patience, but, seeing the value of the earthworm's offer, decided that a grub would, indeed, make a tasty morsel for the young robins. He returned the earthworm to its moist haven and carefully replaced the flat stone above it. And, true to his desire, a short while later, in a forest glade, beneath a wide slab of discarded bark, Kieran chanced upon that which he sought: a fat white grub that would grow the robinlings into beautiful songsters. He plucked it from its hiding place and set forth. It was a beautiful day, indeed. Nearby, in stately Trowbridge, King Caladan did live with his lovely daughter, Einlea. The princess was the apple of the old man's eye and the crown jewel of his small kingdom. He looked upon her with the blind pride of a doting father, and she, for her part, did naught but bask and flourish in his bounty. Trowbridge was quiet now, the chief sounds being the clatter of cart wheels and the cries of street vendors, but it was not always so. Three years earlier there had been trouble with Carthan to the west. It was not much, a border dispute, but the king persuaded a wizard named Loziard to come to Trowbridge in his employ, to aid him in the contest. Loziard was unknown by all in Trowbridge and kept to himself within the palace, coming and going as he pleased. When Trowbridge prevailed, with almost no loss of life, there was joyous celebration for days and weeks thereafter. Time passed, yet Loziard remained. The King, not wanting to seem ungrateful, said nothing, but became increasingly discomforted with the wizard's presence and wished for his departure. On Einlea's twentieth birthday, King Caladan called for a celebration and holiday through all his land. Unknown to his subjects, he intended to proclaim his retirement and the transference of his crown to his beautiful daughter. Out of politeness, and nothing more, he invited the wizard Loziard to aid him in devising a proper speech. Loziard was furious. He paced his chamber, his black brows knitted with intensity that would have soured any cow's milk. "Why," he cried aloud, "am I treated so unjustly by the old buffoon? Were it not for my skills, the border contest, mayhaps even the kingdom itself, might have been lost. I deserve more. I deserve the crown. To give it to that primping simpering daughter of his, who thinks naught of more than her own whim, is a slap more stinging than that of gauntlet. I will have justice. I will demonstrate, amply, for all to see, wherein lies true power." Thereupon, Loziard made his preparations. Princess Einlea's birthday came on a summer morning. Everyone within the city, and from the farms without, gathered to the palace for the festival. Banners waved from every rooftop. Fiddlers fiddled and dancers danced. Bakers baked wonderful sweets for the occasion. It was a day long to be remembered. At noon, precisely, King Caladan and Princess Einlea emerged onto the main balcony to the cheers of the kingdom. "Good citizens of Trowbridge," called the King, "We are but a tiny kingdom, but we prosper, do we not?" Loud hails (mostly) erupted from the crowd below. Encouraged, Caladan continued, "But now I am an old man. The day has arrived when younger blood can better attend to the needs and events of the kingdom. My subjects ... My loyal subjects and friends ... It is with honour ...and pride ...and the greatest of expectations ...that I transfer my kingdom and my crown to my loving daughter. To one and all, I give you" (a long pause here) "Einlea." As cheers filled the air, Caladan made a grand, sweeping gesture with his arm, intending to make the presentation as spectacular as the pride that filled him. His robe went "swoooosh" and his hand pointed to ... nobody. What was this? Where had she gone? Where Einlea had been, moments earlier, there now was naught but vacant air. "Er ...Einlea ...?" he called, uncertainly. But there was no response. Silence fell over park and courtyard. People glanced at each other nervously. Old Loziard clapped his hands in glee. He danced. He hugged himself with uncontained laughter. "How wonderful ..." he cried. "What a breathtakingly stunning and talented a wizard I am.." For what he had done, of course, was to rid himself of Einlea for once and for all. With one stroke, crafty and evil, he had removed the vain creature from the palace. Nought else remained between him and that which he desired. Now, magic is a tricky thing. Like all forces in the world, it must be kept in balance. As surely as day balances night and summer balances winter, so too must positive magic balance negative. For every hurtful or destructive spell, there must be an act of equal goodness or charity lest trouble overflow into the world. For every black wizard, there must be a white. For every spell of combat destruction, there must be healing. Know ye this ...if all who practice magic cast naught but healing or protective spells, dark, horrible forces would build up until chaos and ruin would burst forth and rain our doom down upon us. Thus may spells of healing be broken by harm, and the worst of spells be broken by charity. Knowing this, Loziard planned well his act of vengeance. To permanently rid himself of Einlea (short of killing her outright) he must devise a spell so cunning that no act of kindness would ever break it. He was pulling lice out of his long beard, late one evening, when he burst into laughter. He would make her into something ...disgusting. "I will make her into a frog." he laughed, then frowned. No ... that had been done. People might expect it and go around, like mindless idiots, seeking frogs, hoping to earn a kings ransom. And then, a brilliant plan occurred to him. "I will make her into a bug, an insect, a WORM ..." He almost choked on his wine. "Oh. How perfect.. I will make her into something so truly loathsome that she will spend the rest of her little bug life in terror of being squashed by the first person who sees her." He squealed and his rings jangled and his fat jiggled and he snorted wine out his nose in laughter. "Oh, how absolutely delicious ..." And that's exactly what he did. While King Caladan and his subjects scratched their heads in puzzlement, nobody saw a small fat white tree grub plop to the cobblestones beneath the main balcony and immediately curl up, glistening and quivering. Einlea was terrified. What had happened? Well, she had seen enough of Loziard's magic to know what had happened. But why? Why would he do this to her? She didn't have long to ponder the question. A huge black hound, hundreds of times her size, ran to the cobblestone where she lay, and almost gobbled her with one slurp of his tongue. From somewhere, she found the wherewithal to roll out of his way and into the crevice between the stones. His HUGE slurpy tongue followed her, drooling and panting great hurricanes of hot awful breath down at her. But just as the tongue was about to lick her into the waiting stomach, the hound's owner yanked his massive chain and pulled the beast toward home. It is true that Einlea, in her life as a human, was self indulgent and not inclined to effort or resource, but that was merely because she had no need of either. In the following days, she had cause to discover plenty of both within her. After the incident with the hound, she knew she must go far away from people and dogs. And she knew what kinds of creatures dined on grubs, too. She slept out of sight under leaves, in places where grubs would not likely be sought. Even so, Einlea's days were filled with terror and adventure. There were circling hawks by day and owls by night. A bear, tearing at a rotting tree trunk, gobbled grubs, indistinguishable from Einlea, by the hundreds, as she watched in horror from behind a nearby rock. The smallest stream was now an enormous, gushing torrent, to be crossed in a nutshell under the greatest of peril. Einlea passed these tests, along with many others, and she passed them well. It was on her tenth such day that a clumsy boot kicked aside the piece of bark under which she had sought shelter from the sun. Blinded by the sudden light, she heard an exclamation from high above. Then, before she could react, two fingers dropped from the sky and plucked her up and deposited her firmly inside a huge fist. Ten days ago, Einlea would have been paralysed with terror. But that was ten days ago. Her mind raced. "Who is this clumsy idiot, anyway??" she thought, "and what on earth does he want with a tree grub? At least he didn't squash me on the spot. That's encouraging, isn't it? So he must be here to rescue me.." She wriggled and squirmed in his fist until she could see his face, high above her, between two of his fingers. "Ugh. A beard. If I'm going to be rescued, why can't it be by a fine young prince?" But it then occurred to her that she was speaking from old habit. "I wonder how many of those foppish boys could have survived these past ten days?" She laughed, thinking of them. "Not many, I bet. Those who wouldn't have curled up and died immediately would, by now, be whimpering and crying for their mothers." She looked at Kieran again. "Well ... maybe he would look better if I wasn't looking straight up his nostrils. Ouch.. Why isn't he more careful with me??" And then it occurred to Einlea that, if this oaf were truly rescuing her, he probably would have said something to her. "Uh-oh." Einlea's heart raced and she started wriggling furiously , imagining the worst of all possible deaths. "He must be going fishing." Einlea couldn't do much in her current state, but she could spit. And spit she did. In quantities unimaginable for so small a grub. She spit and spit and spit until her tiny grub mouth was too dry to spit another drop. She felt Kieran's hand squirming and thought, "It's working.." Kieran was fair disgusted. Twas bad enough that he had to touch the slimy thing, but now it was oozing something and becoming truly revolting. Finally, just before he reached the robin's oak, he could take it no longer. He stopped and examined the creature in his hand. White and plump and glistening, it was, in truth, a repellent creature. Yet the poor thing was obviously terrified. It gazed up at him with what he imagined to be minuscule grub eyes, pleading. Kieran thought of the caterpillar and the earthworm, and his heart gave in. Heaving a great resigned sigh, he found a nice clean root and placed the grub upon it. And thus was Loziard's spell broken. None could have been more astonished than Einlea when she unexpectedly grew to her former size, except, perhaps for Kieran, who nearly died of fright. He was no more than catching his breath when Einlea regained her wits. Raising her index finger, warning Kieran not to say even ONE word, Einlea snatched Kieran's coat to cover herself. Then, with fire in her eyes, and as much dignity as she could muster, she was off to Trowbridge, leaving Kieran to stare, open-mouthed, at her departing figure. Einlea knew she could not simply enter the city and confront Loziard. The moment he saw her, he would but cast another enchantment upon her. So, disguising herself as a shepherd, she found an abandoned house on the moors and began to make her plans. What happened next is a tale worth hearing. But it is a tale for another evening. Indeed, it is a tale to be told over many an evening, and many a good pot of ale. And what of the baby robins? Having no alternative, Kieran climbed the tree and took from his pack his last piece of fatty mutton. Tearing it into small shreds, he gave it to the grateful mother robin, who fed it to her family. Upon returning to the ground, Kieran looked first toward Fairtree, his former destination, then, grinning, set off after the most surprising young lady, for whom he now had many questions. "Who knows ..." he called back to the robins, "It may be fate. And besides, I need my coat." He was heard, late that evening, far down the road, singing: "Oh, the maidens of Trowbridge are passing fair ... ...with breasts like melons, and flaxen hair ..." |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Opowieść o Kieranie Autorstwa Vegepyticusa, edytora Notatka bibliotekarza: Zapisane opowieści Kierana Barda są podzielone na trzy kategorie: Cykl Leśny, „Zamki i Królowie” oraz nienazwany cykl sprośnych opowieści (niedawno zniszczonych w tajemniczym wypadku). Niektóre znajdują się w posiadaniu samego autora, gdy inne, zaledwie cienie oryginałów, trwają tylko jako historyjki dla dzieci na dobranoc. Struktura uwydatnia spiralną formę fabuły najmilszą sercu słuchaczy zgromadzonych przy palenisku w długie zimowe wigilie. Co do tego, czy opisują prawdziwe zdarzenia, są alegorią czy służą tylko dla rozrywki, musi zdecydować czytelnik. Kieran był w drodze z Wren do Fairtree, gdy znużyło go południowe słońce. Jego buty go kłuły i myślałby je zdjąć na moment w cieniu pobliskiego dębu (dęby są ulubionymi bardów). Ten szczególny dąb był sędziwy i sękaty, z porządnymi gałęziami co opadały i nurkowały w dół, prawie dotykając miejscami ziemi. Z jego cienia Kieran obserwował leśne stworzenia bawiące się w ciepłym świetle słońca. Oprócz szelestu liści wysoko w górze jedynymi odgłosami były te motylich skrzydeł i ptasich pieśni. „Jaki spokojny dzień,” pomyślał Kieran, oglądając dryfujące motyle, „Jaki piękny dzień! Po prawdzie, od czasu, gdy bardowie po raz pierwszy wyśpiewywali opowieści, czy był, kiedy dzień spokojniejszy i piękniejszy niż ten?” Wypił ze swego bukłaka i, wyjmując swoją lutnię z worka, oczyścił struny głosowe i zaczął śpiewać: „Och, dziewki Wren chadzają pięknie… …z piersiami jak melony i lniane ich włosy…” Właśnie wziął głęboki wdech, by zawyć sprośny refren, gdy mały, kobiecy głos rzekł, „Miły panie…” Wyskoczył na proste odziane w pończochy nogi, z rozpaloną do czerwoności twarzą. „Kto tam?” wykrzyknął. Mały głos powtórzył, „Proszę panie, jeśli byłbyś łaskaw …” Kieran rozejrzał się, ale nie zobaczył żadnej osoby ni stworzenia do niego przemawiającego. „Upraszam cię,” wykrzyknął. „ukaż się lub miej powód, by lękać się mego sztyletu.” (Próbował desperacko przypomnieć sobie, gdzie ostatni raz go widział.) „nawet jeśliś przyjaciel li wróg, módl się, byś mi się zdążył ukazać.” Mały głosik odpowiedział znad niego. „Miły panie, nie masz powodu, by się mnie obawiać, a ja sama jestem w potrzebie. Czy mógłbyś okazać tę cząstkę serca i mnie wspomóc?” Spojrzał w górę i nie dojrzał nic oprócz małego gniazda rudzików, trzy gałęzie nad nim. Wdrapując się prędko, odnalazł rudzika z trzema małymi rudziszętami, ich usta otwarte na oścież. „Dobra matko rudzik,” spytał „Czy to mogłaś być ty, która zwracała się do mnie?” „Miły panie,” odpowiedziała, „Zraniłam swe skrzydło, a minie dzień nim będę mogła latać. Jeśli me dzieci nie zostaną szybko nakarmione, zginą. Byłbyś łaskaw przynieść tłuste, krwiste jedzenie? Znalazłbyś gąsienicę, dżdżownicę lub czerwia dla mych dzieci?” Kieran miał dużo miłości w sercu i nie było to do niego podobne, by odmówić prośbie takiej jak ta, więc udał się do lasu. Szukając pod liśćmi morwy, wkrótce znalazł małą zieloną gąsienicę. Wydała się doskonałym pożywieniem dla małych rudzików. Odrywając ją z liścia, na którym żerowała, przygotował się, by pospieszyć k dębowi, gdy usłyszał malutki głosik. Otworzył dłoń i gąsienica spojrzała w górę k niemu z jej wielkimi brązowymi oczyma szerokim od strachu. „Miły panie,” powiedziała. „zabiłbyś mnie z zimną krwią?” Kieran podrapał swą głowę w zakłopotaniu, a gąsienica kontynuowała: „Gdyś chłodził twe nogi pod dębem, nie radowało cię piękno mych rodziców, gdy tańczyli przed tobą w świetle słońca? Ja też jestem bliski zmiany. Czy wzbroniłbyś twym następcom radości mego tańca? A jeśli ja nie będę mieć dzieci, jak twe własne dzieci odnajdą tę radość? Proszę, panie, czyżby dżdżownica nie posłużyła potrzebom rudzisząt równie dobrze?” Kieran spojrzał w oczy gąsienicy i wiedział, że nie zdołałby nakarmić nią rudziki. Ostrożnie, położył ją pod krzewem morwy i dalej swe poszukiwania. Przy pstrym potoku, Kieran znalazł płaski kamień, który ruszony odkrył krwistą dżdżownicę cieszącą się chłodną wilgocią ziemi. „Aha.” Pomyślał. „Na tyle jak bardzo okazała była gąsienica, to prawdziwie wydawało się odpowiedniejszym posiłkiem dla młodych rudzików.” Ledwie co wyrwał dżdżownicę z jej chłodnej ziemi (gdzie rozpaczliwie próbowała się wkopać, przed nim uciekając), co nie usłyszał głosiku tak słabego, że mógłby go sobie wyobrazić: „Miły panie,” pomyślał, że usłyszał, i Kieran spojrzał w swą dłoń. Robak ciągnął: „Jestem niczym tylko pomniejszą istotą, to prawda, ale mogę przedstawić ci moją sprawę?” Kieran przewrócił oczyma k niebu, gdy robak usiadł i wykorzystał swą szansę. „Nie jestem jakimś tam pachołkiem robaczym, jak inni, których mogłeś znaleźć. Nie. Jestem księciem pośród dżdżownic. Pochodzę ze starożytnej linii. Moi przodkowie grzebali w ziemi, gdy ognie ziały z czarnych jarów tego lądu. Dowodzę milionom jak ja, gdyby nie moi oddani poplecznicy, ty dobry panie byłbyś po szyję w liściach, konarach drzew i zapleśniałych cielskach. Ubiję z tobą targu. Jeśli mnie wypuścisz i wybierzesz zamiast mnie żałosnego czerwia dla rudzisząt, zawiadomię całym klanem dżdżownic, by utrzymywały twoje podwórze czyste i słodko-pachnące na tak długo, jak będziesz żył.” Dżdżownica patrzyła pełna nadziei na Kierana (jednocześnie szacując swoją odległość do ziemi). „Dobry panie, co powiesz?” Kieran powoli tracił cierpliwość, ale, widząc wartość oferty dżdżownicy, zdecydował, że czerw będzie rzeczywiście znaczniejszym kęsem dla młodych rudzików. Wrócił dżdżownicę do jej wilgotnej ostoi i ostrożnie ustawił płaski kamień nad nią. I po jego myśli krotką chwilę później na leśnej polanie pod szeroką połacią odrzuconej kory Kieran rzucił się na to, czego szukał: tłustego białego czerwia, który dałby rudziszętom siłę by te wyrosły na pięknych pieśniarzy. Wyrwał go z jego kryjówki i ruszył naprzód. To był piękny dzień, w rzeczy samej. W pobliżu, w bogatym Trowbridge, Król Caladan żył ze swą kochaną córką, Einleą. Księżniczka była oczkiem w głowie staruszka i klejnotem w koronie jego małego królestwa. Patrzył na nią ze ślepą dumą troskliwego ojca, a ona nie robiła nic prócz grzania się i cieszenia się z blasku jego szczodrości. Trowbridge było teraz ciche, górujące nad miastem odgłosy stanowiły tłumok kół powozów i krzyków ulicznych sprzedawców, ale nie zawsze tak było. Trzy lata temu miasto miało sprzeczkę z Carthan położonym od zachodu. Nie była to wielka sprawa, scysja o granicę między miastami, król jednak namówił czarodzieja imieniem Loziard, by przybył do Trowbridge na jego usługi, i pomógł mu w tym podboju. Loziard był nieznany każdemu w Trowbridge i zamykał się w pałacu, wychodząc i wchodząc, jak tylko zachciał. Gdy Trowbridge przetrwało te wydarzenia, prawie bez żadnej straty w ludziach, radosne świętowania trwały przez całe dni, a nawet tygodnie później. Czas mijał, jednak czarodziej nie opuścił dworu. Król, nie chcąc być niewdzięczny, nie powiedział nic, ale czuł coraz większy dyskomfort z obecności czarodzieja, życząc sobie jego odejścia. Na dwudzieste urodziny Einley, Król Caladan zwołał święto i dzień wolny w całym swym państwie. Nieznanym jego poddanym było, że planował ogłosić swą emeryturę i przekazać koronę swej pięknej córce. Z uprzejmości i niczego więcej, zaprosił czarodzieja Loziarda, by pomógł mu w napisaniu odpowiedniej przemowy. Loziard był wściekły. Stąpał po swej komnacie, jego czarne brwi skrzyżowały się tak intensywnie, że mogło zsiąść mleko każdej krowy. „Czemu,” wykrzyczał donośnie, „czemu jestem traktowany tak niesprawiedliwie przez starego bufona? Gdyby nie moje zdolności, bój o granicę, możliwe, że nawet samo królestwo mogłyby zostać przegrane. Zasługuje na więcej. Zasługuje na koronę. By oddać ją tej jego przystrojonej mizdrzącej się córce, która nie myśli o niczym więcej jak o swych własnych humorach, jest policzkiem bardziej kłującym niż ten od rękawicy. Będę miał swą sprawiedliwość. Zademonstruję z nadwyżką, dla wszystkich by widzieli, gdzie leży prawdziwa władza.” Tak więc Loziard dokonał swych przygotowań. Urodziny księżniczki Einley odbyły się w letni poranek. Wszyscy z murów miasta i z farm pod nim zebrali się w pałacu na festiwal. Bandery powiewały z każdej kalenicy. Skrzypkowie skrzypali oraz tancerki tańczyły. Piekarze piekli cudowne łakocie na tę tylko okazję. To był dzień, który długo popamiętali. W punkt południe Król Caladan i Księżniczka Einlea wyłonili się na główny balkon ku owacjom poddanych. „Dobrzy obywatele Trowbridge,” zawołał Król, „Jesteśmy może tylko małym królestwem, ale i tak nam się powodzi, czyż nie?” Głośne wycie (głównie) wybuchło od tłumu spod balkonu. Zachęcony, Caladan ciągnął, „Ale teraz jestem starym człowiekiem. Dzień nastał, kiedy młodsza krew może lepiej pielęgnować potrzeby i sprawy królestwa. Moi poddani… Moi lojalni poddani i przyjaciele… to z honorem… i dumą… i z największą z nadziei… jak przekazuje swe królestwo i koronę mojej ukochanej córce. Dla każdego z osobna i wszystkich wspólnie okazuję wam” (tu następuje dłuższa pauza) „Królową Einleę.” Gdy tylko wiwaty wypełniły powietrze. Caladan wykonał wielki zamiatający gest swoją ręką, zamierzając ukazać swą niezwykłą dumę, która go napełniała. Jego płaszcz zaszeleścił „szszsz”, a jego dłoń wskazała na… nikogo. Co to było? Gdzie się podziała? W miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się Einlea moment wcześniej, nie było nic, tylko powietrze. „E… Einlea…?” zawołał niepewny. Lecz nie było odpowiedzi. Cisza zapadła nad parkiem i dziedzińcem. Ludzie oglądali się po sobie nerwowo. Stary Loziard zaklaskał w dłonie radośnie. Zatańczył. Wziął się pod boki w swym niepowstrzymanym śmiechu. „Jak cudownie…” krzyknął. „Co za zapierający dech w piersiach i utalentowany czarodziej ze mnie…” To, czego dokonał, oczywiście, to to, że pozbył się Einley raz i na zawsze. Jednym machnięciem, zdolnym i złym, usunął tę próżną kreaturę z pałacu. Nic już nie stało między nim a tym, czego pragnął. Lecz magia jest szczwaną rzeczą. Jak wszystkie siły na świecie, musi być utrzymywana w harmonii. Tak pewnym, jak dzień odciąża noc, a lato zimę, tak musi pozytywna magia odciążyć negatywną. Za każde bolesne lub niszczące zaklęcie, musi być zadany akt równoważnej dobroci lub charytatywności, inaczej zamieszanie opłynie świat. Na każdego czarnego czarodzieja, musi być biały. Na każde zaklęcie bitewnego zniszczenia, musi być uzdrowienie. Wiedz tyś to… jeśli wszyscy praktykujący magię rzucaliby nic tylko uzdrawiające albo chroniące zaklęcia, mroczne, okropne siły spiętrzyłyby się, póki chaos i ruina nie wystrzeliłaby na nas i jak deszcz nasza zagłada nas nie zalała. Tako mogą zaklęcia lecznicze być złamane przez szkodę, a najgorsze z zaklęć złamane przez dobroć. Wiedząc to, Loziard zaplanował dobrze swój akt zemsty. By trwale pozbyć się Einley (nie zabijając jej z miejsca), musiał sporządzić zaklęcie tak chytre, że żaden akt miłości nigdy by go nie złamał. Wyciągał wesz ze swej długiej brody późno wieczór, gdy wybuchnął śmiechem. Zamieni ją w coś… obrzydliwego. „Zrobię z niej żabę.” zaśmiał się, potem spochmurniał. Nie… to już było. Ludzie mogą się tego spodziewać i po prostu odejść, jak bezmyślni idioci, szukając żab, mając nadzieje uzyskać okup od króla. A wtedy przyszedł mu do głowy genialny plan. „Zrobię z niej insekta, Robaka!…” Prawie że zadławił się winem. „Och. Jak doskonale.. Zrobię z niej coś tak prawdziwie obrzydliwego, że spędzi resztę swojego robaczego życia w lęku przed byciem zmiażdżoną przez pierwszą osobę, która ją ujrzy.” Zapiszczał i w śmiechu jego pierścienie zabrzdąkały, a jego tłuszcz się zatrząsł, a sam wysmarkał wino ze swego nosa. „Och, jak absolutnie rozkosznie…” I to dokładnie co zrobił. Podczas gdy król Caladan i jego poddani drapali się głowach w zamęcie, nikt nie widział małego tłustego białego drzewnego czerwia chlupoczącego na bruku pod głównym balkonem, natychmiastowo zwiniętego, lśniącego i drżącego. Einlea była przerażona. Co się stało? Cóż, widziała wystarczająco magii Loziarda, by wiedzieć, co się stało. Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego by miał zrobić to jej? Nie miała dużo czasu, by rozważać pytanie. Duży czarny ogar, setki razy jej rozmiaru, przebiegł po bruku gdzie leżała, i prawie że przełknął ją jednym machnięciem swego jęzora. Skądś odnalazła w sobie siłę, by przetoczyć się z jego drogi w szparę między kamieniami. Jego wielki oślizgły jęzor podążał za nią, śliniąc się i dmuchając potężne huragany gorącego okropnego oddechu prosto na nią. Ale właśnie, gdy język miał zlizać ją do oczekującego żołądka, właściciel psa szarpnął jego masywny łańcuch i zaciągnął bestię do domu. Jest prawdą, że Einlea, w jej życiu jako człowiek, pobłażała sobie i nie dokonywała żadnego wysiłku ni zamysłu, lecz było tak tylko dlatego, że nie było ku temu potrzeby. W następujących dniach znalazła sobie pretekst, by odkryć w sobie predyspozycje do obu z tych rzeczy. Po tym wypadku z psem wiedziała, że musi odejść z dala od świata ludzi i psów. Wiedziała, co za rodzaje stworzeń żerowały na czerwiach. Spała poza ich widokiem, pod liśćmi w miejscu, gdzie czerwie nie byłyby zwykle widziane. Nawet jeśli, dni Einley były wypełnione strachem i niefortunnymi przygodami. Krążące jastrzębie za dnia i sowy nocą. Niedźwiedź rozrywał gnijące konary drzew i pożerał setki czerwi, nierozróżnialnych od Einley, która oglądała to w przerażeniu zza pobliskiej skały. Najmniejszy strumień był teraz olbrzymim wartkim prądem, przebywanym w łupinie orzecha i największym z niebezpieczeństw. Einlea przeszła te wyzwania, razem z wieloma innymi, i przeszła ten test życia wyśmienicie. Było to w dziesiątym jej dniu jako czerw, kiedy to niezgrabny but odkopnął kawał kory, pod którą szukała schronienia przed słońcem. Oślepiona nagłym światłem, usłyszała okrzyk z hen wysoka. Wtedy, zanim zdołała zareagować, dwa palce spadły z nieba i wyciągnęły ją oraz złożyły ją stanowczo w olbrzymiej pięści. Dziesięć dni temu, Einlea byłaby sparaliżowana strachem. Ale to było dziesięć dni temu. Jej umysł szalał. „Kim jest ten niezgrabny idiota, tak w ogóle??” pomyślała, „i co na matkę ziemię on chce od drzewnego czerwia? Przynajmniej nie zmiażdżył mnie z miejsca. To pokrzepiające, czyż nie? Więc musi być tu, by mnie ocalić..” Wierciła się i wiła w jego pięści, póki nie ujrzała spomiędzy palców jego twarzy. „Ech. Broda. Jeśli mam być uratowana, czemu nie może być to jakiś młody książę?” Ale to wtedy dotarło do niej, że przemawia przez stary zwyczaj. „Zastanawiam się, jak wiele tych zniewieściałych chłopców mogłoby przetrwać przez te dziesięć nocy?” Zaśmiała się, myśląc o nich. „Niewielu, założyłabym się. Ci, którzy by nie zwinęli się w kłębek i by natychmiastowo nie zmarli, teraz, by beczeli i płakali do swych matek.” Spojrzała na Kierana jeszcze raz, „Cóż… może wyglądałby lepiej, gdybym nie patrzyła mu prosto w nozdrza. Ałć. Czemu nie może być ostrożniejszy ze mną??” I wtedy dotarło do Einley to, że jeśli ta buła naprawdę by ją ratowała, powiedziałaby prawdopodobnie coś do niej. „Uch-och.” Serce Einley szarżowało i zaczęła wić się jak szalona, wyobrażając sobie najgorsze możliwe śmierci. „Musi iść na ryby.” Einlea nie mogłaby zrobić wiele w jej obecnym stanie, ale mogła pluć. I w rzeczy pluła. W ilości niewyobrażalnych dla tak małego czerwia. Pluła, pluła i pluła, póki jej małe czerwiowe usta nie były tak suche, by nie wypluć kolejnej kropli. Poczuła, jak ręka zaczęła mu się ruszać i pomyślała. „To działa.” Kieran był pięknie obrzydzony. To było już wiele, że musiał dotykać oślizgłej rzeczy, ale teraz zaczęła coś wydzielać i zaczynać być czymś naprawdę wołającym o wymioty. Ostatecznie, właśnie gdy miał dojść do rudzikowego dębu, nie wytrzymał ani chwili dłużej. Zatrzymał się i przebadał stworzenie w jego dłoni. Białe, oślizgłe i błyszczące, było po prawdzie odrażającą kreaturą. Jednak biedna istotka była wyraźnie przerażona, wgapiała się w niego czymś, co mu się wydawało, było miniaturowymi oczami czerwia, błagającymi o litość. Kieran pomyślał o gąsienicy i dżdżownicy, jego serce się poddało. Siląc się na zrezygnowane wzdychnięcie, odnalazł ładny czysty korzeń i położył na nim czerwia. I tak o zaklęcie Loziarda zostało złamane. Nikt nie mógłby być bardziej zaskoczony niż Einlea, gdy niespodziewanie urosła do swego dawnego rozmiaru, poza może Kieranem, który prawie że nie umarł z przerażenia. Nie mógł zrobić nic więcej jak złapać oddech, gdy Einlea odzyskała swoje zmysły. Podnosząc swój palec wskazujący, ostrzegając Kierana, by nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa, Einlea gwizdnęła płaszcz Kierana, by się okryć. Wtedy, z ogniem w jej oczach i z tak możliwym dostojeństwem, jaki mogła z siebie wykrzesać, udała się do Trowbridge, zostawiając Kierana, by patrzył, z otwartymi ustami, na jej oddalającą się postać. Einlea wiedziała, że nie mogła ot tak wejść do miasta i skonfrontować Loizarda. W momencie, gdy ją zobaczy, rzuciłby na nią nic tylko kolejne zaklęcie. Więc, przebierając się za pasterza, odnalazła opuszczony dom na trzęsawiskach i zaczęła wprowadzać swoje plany w życie. Co nastąpiło potem, jest opowieścią wartą wysłuchania. Ale jest to opowieść na kolejny wieczór. Naprawdę jest to opowieść tak długa, by ją opowiadano przez wiele wieczorów, i wiele dobrych dzbanów piwa. A co z małymi rudzikami? Nie mając żadnego innego wyboru, Kieran wspiął się na drzewo i wyjął ze swego plecaka jego ostatni kawałek tłustej baraniny. Drąc ją na małe pasma, oddał je wdzięcznej matce rudzik, która nakarmiła nią jej rodzinę. Po wróceniu na ziemię Kieran spojrzał wpierw wprost na Fairtree, jego pierwotnego celu podróży, wtedy pochmurniejąc, udał się zamiast tego za nad wyraz zaskakującą młodą panną, dla której miał wiele pytań. „Kto wie…” zawołał do rudzików, „Może to przeznaczenie. Poza tym potrzebuję płaszcza.” Było go słychać później tego wieczora, w drodze śpiewającego: „Och, dziewki Trowbridge chadzają pięknie… …z piersiami jak melony i lniane ich włosy…” en:A Tale of Kieran fr:Les Contes de Kieran ru:Повесть о Киране Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki